


X1's local dorm but in nutshell

by Imorz



Series: sebongkah bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung [6]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harem!Wooseok, Kinda OOC tapi masih diusahakan canon dengan beberapa kejadian(?), Puns & Word Play, Song Lyrics, Tidak seru kalau tidak ada homo bait, semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Berkumpul dari berbagai daerah dan latar belakang yang berbeda, membuat asrama X1 selalu memiliki cerita yang unik dari setiap penghuni.[ terdapat perubahan judul dari Asrama X1 menjadi judul yang sekarang ].





	1. Tak Kenal, Maka Tak Sarang

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta X1 sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Swing Entertainment. Produce X 101 hanya milik Yang Mulia Mnet. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Terdapat beberapa hal absurd yang dimasukkan ke dalam cerita demi memenuhi bumbu komedi. Agensi = asal daerah, contohnya Dohyon dan Hangyul yang berasal dari satu daerah. Harap dimaklumi jika penulis membuat beberapa karakter terkesan berbeda dari aslinya. Fanfiksi ini ber-setting semi lokal.

Berlokasi di tengah kota metropolitan Jakarta, asrama X1 masih berada dalam satu komplek PD101 yang digadang-gadang adalah perkomplekkan edukasi terbesar di Indonesia. Berisi sekolah-sekolah elit, mulai dari tingkat pendidikan usia dini hingga jenjang universitas, pun asrama untuk para pencari ilmu yang berasal dari daerah jauh. Tidak ada sekat, siapa pun bisa bersekolah di sini, asal sesuai dengan standar.

Terdapat empat asrama: Asrama IOI, Asrama W1, Asrama IZ1, dan terakhir, Asrama X1, keempatnya mengelilingi wilayah perkomplekkan dengan jarak cukup jauh antara asrama putri dan putra. Asrama X1 berdekatan dengan taman, SMA PDX101, dan Universitas PDX101. Lokasinya yang cukup strategis membuat Asrama X1 sering dikunjungi penghuni asrama lain, biasanya untuk sekadar duduk santai atau numpang _wifi_.

Asrama X1 diisi oleh sebelas laki-laki sehat wal afiat dengan berbagai karakter dan latar belakang. Han Seungwoo didapuk sebagai ketua asrama karena sikapnya yang bijaksana (sebenarnya penghuni lain lebih setuju jika alasannya hanya karena Seungwoo yang paling tu—dewasa, maksudnya), dan Kim Wooseok sebagai Wakil ketua, sekretaris, bendahara, dan divisi kedisiplinan asrama. Ya, posisi Wooseok memang lebih banyak, karena memang hanya dia yang paling mumpuni, yang lain—tidak ada yang berminat. Mereka tidak ingin repot-repot, katanya.

Lantai pertama berisi enam kamar, satu ruangan aula, dapur, ruangan untuk bebersih-bersih, tiga kamar mandi, dua toilet, dan satu ruang bersantai yang berada agak terbelakang, langsung berhadapan dengan taman. Lantai kedua berisi lima kamar, kamar mandi dan toilet yang berjumlah sama dengan lantai pertama, dan balkon yang jika berdiri dari sana dapat melihat beberapa bangunan komplek yang memiliki tinggi hanya satu lantai.

Penghuni lantai pertama ialah Kim Wooseok, Han Seungwoo (kamarnya kosong, masih PKL), Kang Minhee, Cha Junho, Song Hyungjun, dan satu kamar kosong yang akan diisi sebentar lagi. Kamar di lantai kedua diisi oleh Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyoun, Son Dongypo, dan Nam Dohyeon. Mengenai profil setiap penghuni, mari kita tilik dari jurnal milik Wooseok yang mencatat lengkap setiap orang (yang harus selalu ia awasi, kalau tidak, ia yang kena omel atasan).

Kim Wooseok sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan filsafat di Universitas PDX101. Ia terbang dari Banjarmasin ke Jakarta demi menuntut ilmu. Awalnya sangatlah sulit karena belum terbiasa dengan kemewahan ibukota, sana-sini terdapat gedung tinggi, lebih tinggi dari gedung yang ada di kotanya dan itu membuatnya pusing, apalagi dengan jalanannya, bingung setengah mati. Namun, lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan sendirinya. Penghuni Asrama X1 pun membuatnya nyaman tidak berlangsung lama, sudah seperti sebuah keluarga kini.

Tidak juga bisa dibilang ibu dari sembilan laki-laki muda, namun Wooseok memang selalu menjadi penengah jika ada yang bertengkar, menjadi penasihat dan pendengar kepada mereka yang sedang galau. Lalu, Han Seungwoo, yang masih <strike>merantau</strike>, dianggap sebagai papa (Wooseok benci permainan papa-mama begini) oleh anak-anak dan hampir setiap hari, salah satu dari mereka ada saja yang menanyakan kapan _papa_—Seungwoo, pulang dari <strike>merantau</strike>, PKL maksudnya. Wooseok sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang ada di gambar kaleng Khong Gyuan.

Karena sifatnya yang mengayomi, banyak dari mereka senang mendekati Wooseok. Entah memang butuh bantuan atau sekadar menggoda. Misalnya Dongpyo yang minta di-ninabobo-kan tiap malam Jumat, atau Seungyoun yang suka mengatakan bokong Wooseok montok. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan dapat bertahan dengan situasi konyol begitu, mungkin sampai akhir hayat? Astaga, Wooseok harus cepat-cepat punya pabrik obat sakit kepala sendiri.

Kemudian, Han Seungwoo.

Duh, dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab! Ke mana ia pergi saat Wooseok membutuhkannya! Memangnya ia pikir ia Avatar?! Meninggalkan Wooseok sendiri bersama sembilan anak berandalan—tidak semua, sih, tetapi setidaknya, kasih kabar kapan PKL-nya selesai supaya Wooseok bisa ambil cuti sebentar dan meninggalkan asrama dan balas dendam dan, huh, biarkan Seungwoo mengurus mereka sendiri seperti yang dilakukan Wooseok selama beberapa bulan ini. Rasakan sakit kepalanya!

Kembali lagi. Han Seungwoo. Adalah ketua Asrama X1, yang saat ini sedang PKL di salah satu daerah Jawa, di manaaa gitu. Wooseok gak punya catatannya, malas juga nyatatnya, bete sama tuh orang. Memiliki pribadi yang bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab (Wooseok putar mata) juga disegani anak-anak. Senior dari segala senior. Kalau menantang Han Seungwoo, siap-siap kena getahnya, antara miskin tujuh turunan atau skripsi ga pernah _acc_ sepanjang masa.

Berasal dari padang, katanya sih anak Gubernur sana, tetapi masih diragukan kebenarannya. Karena Seungwoo tipikal orang yang sangat sederhana. Jika hanya ada telur dan nasi, maka hanya itu yang ia makan. Jika hanya ada singkong, maka hanya itu yang ia kunyah. Jika memang tidak ada apa pun di kulkas, ia suruh Wooseok untuk belanja. Kurang ajar memang. Btw, ia punya banyak kaos motif sambal ijo berbagai warna yang ia pakai setiap hari (kayak gak punya baju lain aja, makanya diragukan beneran anak gubernur apa bukan).

Seungwoo dekat dengan Son Dongpyo, anak hits Jakarta yang bobo di lantai dua. Sudah seperti papa dan anak (Wooseok ogah dicap sebagai mama). Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dua orang itu bisa begitu dekat, tidak ada yang peduli juga, tahu-tahu Seungwoo dan Dongpyo sudah klop seperti roti dan selai. Jadi, Dongpyo adalah anak kesayangan Papa Seungwoo.

Tetiba ponsel berdering, menghentikan bacot narator menceritakan profil penghuni asrama lainnya. Seseorang dari kantor besar menghubungi. Ada pemberitahuan penting untuk pengurus Asrama X1. Calon penghuni baru siap untuk menambah sakit kepalanya Wooseok dan meramaikan hunian.

Lee Eunsang namanya. Besok Wooseok diminta memberikan pengenalan pada anak itu perihal wilayah asrama.

Oke, semangat Kim Wooseok!

(Saatnya ke warung beli obat migrain dulu, lalala).


	2. Lee Eunsang, Sang Penghuni Terakhir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satu lagi penghuni baru yang akan meramaikan Asrama X1. Apakah membawa angin segar bagi Wooseok atau justru akan membuat Wooseok menambah dosis obat sakit kepalanya? Eunsang, kami butuh jawaban Anda. Mas Eunsang? Anda dengar tidak, mas?

Wooseok memperhatikan setelan Lee Eunsang dari ujung sepatu sampai pucuk ubun-ubun. Tidak ada perkakas aneh atau dandanan nyentrik lainnya. Normal, sederhana, cukup meyakinkan bahwa anak ini tidak memiliki hobi aneh. Saatnya mengucapkan _hamdalah_. Wooseok pusut dada, lega lahir batin, sedikit lagi ia mau sujud syukur. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa ia andalkan di asrama ini.

“Selamat datang! Namaku Kim Wooseok, Wakil Ketua Asrama X1. Sini, aku bawakan tasnya!”

Masih terbayang dalam ingatan Wooseok, dalam rak-rak penting berisi folder berjudul ‘Pengenalan Pertama’, Song Hyungjun—duh, anak itu. Baru datang pertama kali sudah bawa orangutan di pundaknya. Katanya ia pecinta hewan sekaligus aktivis, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjaga kelestarian hewan-hewan yang hampir punah. Membawa salah satu orangutan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya adalah salah satu cara yang efektif menjaga turunan mereka. Wooseok terbelalak melihat hewan itu bertengger santai di pundak Hyungjun, ia kira ia sedang melihat anggota sirkus kehilangan rombongannya. Namun, sesuai dengan peraturan, tidak diperbolehkannya hewan buas atau liar berada di asrama, membuat Hyungjun harus berpisah dengan Siska—YA, SISKA ADALAH NAMA ORANGUTAN TADI, kemudian drama pun dimulai. Hyungjun menangis meraung-raung melihat Siska dibawa petugas dari BNPB untuk diamankan, sementara itu Wooseok harus menemani Hyungjun dengan segala kegalauannya mengenai Siska tiga hari tiga malam sambil mendengarkan suara orangutan melalu pelantang telinga dan _slideshow_ foto-foto Siska di laptop. Ampun, Gusti.

Pada akhirnya, Hyungjun membawa tiga kucing ke asrama.

Lalu ada Lee Hangyul. Pertama kali Wooseok membukakan pintu untuknya, kalimat yang pertama kali ia ucapkan adalah: “Jawab! Pilih Killing Me Outside apa Last Childish!” Wooseok tergagap-gagap, ia pun menyebut opsi kedua dan Hangyul pun tersenyum. Rupanya ia selalu menanyakan orang-orang dengan pertanyaan yang sama, jika menjawab opsi pertama, auto dimusuhi. Hangyul tidak suka Killing Me Outside, titik. Kecintaannya terhadap musik lokal patut diapresiasi, tidak seperti Seungyoun yang doyan musik disko berbahasa Inggris, Hangyul ajaibnya selalu dapat bertahan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari band Indonesia macam Demasif, No-uh, Debagindas, Armadead, kadang juga mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari genre lain.

(Pernah Wooseok secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan lantunan lagu soft dari kamar Hangyul.

_Don’t cry, don’t be shy. Kamu cantik apa adanya. Sadariii, syukuriii—_

“Apa?!”

Uh-oh, Wooseok kembali berjalan karena Hangyul melotot padanya.)

Kembali pada Lee Eunsang, yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Wooseok turut tersenyum, meski tidak mengerti kenapa harus tersenyum lebar-lebar. Pipinya sakit.

“Aku masuk, ya,” ucapnya sopan. Wooseok terharu.

“Ya, silakan. Mulai sekarang juga asrama ini akan jadi rumah keduamu, Eunsang.”

Eunsang tidak membalas, kepalanya melenggak ke kiri dan kanan melihat-lihat isi ruang depan yang cukup besar.

“Luas, ya.”

“Iya nih, luas.” Wooseok berdiri di sebelahnya. “Mari, kutunjukkan kamarmu.”

Eunsang masih tersenyum, ia menunjuk sebuah ruangan. “Itu dapur?”

“Betul! Seratus buat Eunsa—“

“Kalau yang itu?”

“Itu ruang bersantai, langsung mengarah ke taman. Di situ enak kalau mau ngopi-ngopi atau ngobrol sama—“

Eunsang berjalan menuju ruang bersantai, meninggalkan Wooseok di belakang dengan kalimat yang menggantung; senyumnya juga turut menggantung. Wooseok mengerjap. Barusan itu? Ia diabaikan? Shombong shekali beliau ini. Anak pejabat mana memang?!

“Eunsang? Aku belum selesai ngomong, loh.”

Tidak ada tanggapan. Eunsang berhenti di tengah-tengah ruang bersantai, ia menengok ke luar. “Wah, langsung mengarah ke taman, ya!”

“Ya kan tadi aku ngomong begitu!”

“Hmm?” Eunsang berbalik dengan senyum polos. Wooseok luluh.

“Y-ya, kan tadi aku ngomong begitu, Eunsang....”

Eunsang mengerjap, masih tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat ke luar. “Di sini enak kali ya kalau mau ngopi-ngopi atau ngobrol sama—“

“YA KAN TADI AKU NGOMONG BEGITU!”

Sedetik kemudian Wooseok menyadari sesuatu. Anak ini, Lee Eunsang, ia bukannya mengabaikan Wooseok, tetapi ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Wooseok. Mungkin karena cara bicaranya yang terlalu pelan dan halus? Atau bibir Wooseok yang terlalu mengatup? 

Karena kesadaran sebagai wakil ketua asrama yang bersahaja, Wooseok pun mendekati Eunsang, menepuk pundaknya, dan tersenyum ganteng.

“Eunsang, kamu punya masalah pendengaran?” tanyanya halus, sehalus tangan bayi baru bangun tidur.

Lawannya ikut tersenyum, “Kak Wooseok?”

“Ya itu namaku—jadi, apa kamu ada masalah pendengaran, gitu?”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu agak sulit mendengar, ya?” Nada bicara Wooseok meninggi. Senyum Eunsang turun. Wooseok jadi merasa bersalah. “M-maaf, maksudku—“

“Bisa ulangi, kak?”

“Telingamuu,” Wooseok menunjuk telinganya; memperagakan, “Susah denger, yaa?”

“Lebih keras lagi, bisa?”

Wooseok mengatur napas. Ambil, buang, ambil, buang. Sabar, sabar. Harus tetap _calm_ dan _cool_. Jaga prinsip hidupmu, Wooseok. _Calm_ dan _cool_. Ingat itu.

“Kamu budeg, ya?”

Eunsang lagi-lagi mengerjap. “Gudeg?”

“Bu-deg.”

“Gledek?”

“Budek!”

“Bebek?”

“BUDEG!”

“EEK?!”

Suara petir pun menyambar. Cetar! Badidam badidum!

Itulah tanda batas kesabaran Wooseok. Ninuninu! Harus pergi ke warung sekarang juga! Butuh obat sakit kepala _right now_!

“Kok teriak-teriak? Ada apaan, sih?”

Yohan tiba-tiba hadir dengan balutan seragam taekwondo. Lehernya berkalung logam emas, pamer habis menang kejuaraan. Wooseok menyipit, kehadirannya semakin membuat Wooseok naik darah.

“Ah, Kak Wooseok ngomong sesuatu tapi aku ga terlalu bisa denger....”

“Emang ngomong apaan?”

“Ga tahu, ga jelas.”

_ KAMU YANG GAK JELAS! _Wooseok membatin, ingin menangis.

“Penghuni baru, ya?” tanya Yohan mendekat, menilik dari ujung ke ujung. “Kenalin, Kim Yohan. Atlit Taekwondo kebanggaan kampus. Selalu menang, ga pernah kalah, kalau mau bukti lihat saja lemari tropi di kamar ntar. Kalau perlu apa-apa, jangan sungkan tanya-tanya sama Kak Wooseok (Wooseok menggeram mendengar ini) atau sama penghuni lain, sama aku juga bisa. Salam kenal, ya!”

“Salam kenal juga. Aku Lee Eunsang.”

“Oke, Eunsang. Aku ke atas dulu, ya. Kamarku di atas soalnya. Ingat, ya. Kalau mau lihat-lihat pialaku, bisa langsung ke kamarku aja. _Adios_."

Yohan pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Eunsang dan Wooseok dalam suasana canggung. Eunsang masih belum ingin bersuara, melihat Wooseok dengan mukanya yang mendadak bete (ia sendiri tidak mengerti salahnya apa).

Wooseok menggigiti jari. Bagaimana bisa Eunsang dan Yohan berbicara nyambung tanpa perlu hah-hih-huh atau gudeg-gledek-eek dan semacamnya. Apa ia sedang dipermainkan? Selain dengan Han Seungwoo, jangan coba main-main dengan Kim Wooseok ya kawan-kawan sejahtera sekalian.

Tersirat satu ide. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari semua ini. Eunsang menyipit kesilauan melihat bohlam kuning muncul mendadak seperti _pop-up_ di atas ubun-ubun Wooseok.

“Eunsang, tunggu di sini, ya.”

Balik-balik, Wooseok membawa toa.

“K-kak Wooseok?”

“Eunsang, bisa mendengarku?” tanya Wooseok tanpa toa.

“Hah?”

“KALAU SEKARANG? SUDAH BISA DENGAAR??”

Menggelegar suara Wooseok dalam balutan toa. Seluruh penghuni membuka pintu kamar mereka beramai-ramai, melihat ada kejadian apa yang membuat kaca asrama mereka bergetar (Hangyul tidak ke luar, ia sedang memutar lagu-lagu Ahgan satu album seharian dengan volume penuh).

Wooseok tersenyum melihat Eunsang yang mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya, akhirnya! Ia memang jenius! Idenya sungguh brilian. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Problem solved!_

Sejak kedatangan sang penghuni terakhir, Wooseok selalu membawa toa ke mana-mana.

(Karena tidak tahan selalu diganggu suara toa, penghuni lain akhirnya membantu Wooseok dengan menyambungkan ulang perkataannya jika ingin berinteraksi dengan Eunsang. Meski merepotkan, tapi daripada kuping sakit melulu, mereka rela membantu kedua orang itu).

Wooseok mengetik pesan kepada Han Seungwoo.

**Kepada**: Ketua Asrama Seungwoo

**Isi**: _Pulang-pulang, jangan lupa sedia toa._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Eunsang budeg hanya untuk Wooseok. Dengan penghuni lain, ia bisa mengobrol dengan normal. Wooseok ingin menangis.


	3. Lee Hangyul, Si Pecinta Lagu Lokal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandel, bandel, bandel. Tiga kata untuk Hangyul. Pagi harinya Wooseok jadi kacau. Ditambah Seungyoun pula.

Lagi-lagi seseorang dari kantor besar menghubungi Wooseok. Sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa mereka andalkan dari Asrama X1, sementara yang lain sudah pupus harapan. Terdapat beberapa pertanyaan yang disampaikan padanya, mengenai uang bulanan, keadaan fasilitas, dan lainnya. Pesan-pesan lain juga turut disampaikan, yang paling diingat Wooseok adalah keluhan dari beberapa dosen mengenai sikap Lee Hangyul selama perkuliahan.

Hangyul sering tidak masuk kelas, sekali masuk justru duduk paling belakang dan memasang _headphone_ sambil mendengarkan lagu andalan sampai tertidur. Nilainya anjlok, terutama pada mata kuliah yang berhubungan dengan matematika. Hangyul sendiri mengambil jurusan agribisnis, sudah pasti berhubungan dengan hitung-hitungan. Wooseok ingat, ketika Hangyul masih menggeluti semester pertama, ia memakai jas laboratorium dan berkaca di depan cermin sekaligus bertanya apakah jas miliknya kebesaran atau tidak dan Wooseok mendapati hal tersebut begitu menggemaskan. Ahahaha—pipinya masih gembul waktu itu.

Tapi yang namanya mahasiswa baru, kata rajin memang tertulis di jidat. Rajin datang, rajin mencatat, rajin bikin tugas, segala-galanya rajin. Hangyul, setelah memasuki semester tiga, sudah mulai terlihat malasnya. Sering titip absen, sering telat mengerjakan tugas, sering terlambat, keteledorannya membuat Wooseok sebagai <strike>mama</strike> wakil ketua asrama turut khawatir. Bagaimana nasib anak ini nanti jika terus-terusan lalai. Sehari-harinya terus memutar lagu-lagu lokal sampai kuping merah; hari ini Niji, besok Este13, besoknya Pyapallen.

“Hangyul?” Wooseok mengetuk pintu kamar Hangyul. Terdengar lagu hits dari artis Siti Badariah mengalun. _Emang lagi manja, emang pengen dimanja, pengen berduaan dengan dirimu saja_—

“Ya? Apa?” Hangyul ke luar dari kamarnya dengan semerawut. Rambutnya acak sehabis bangun tidur, bekas liur basi terlihat indah di kaos tangan. Bagian bawah hanya terbalut sempak. Sempak bunga-bunga Bikini Bottom.

“Astaghfi—Hangyul! Yang sopan, dong!”

“Apaan, sih?! Sama-sama cowok juga.”

“Bayangin kalau yang ngetuk Bu Dosen, gimana kamu?!”

“Duh, apaan sih? Mau lanjut bobo ini.”

Wooseok menyilangkan tangan, wajahnya berubah judes. “Aku perlu ngomong sama kamu. Penting.”

Hangyul menguap. “Banget?”

“Kebangetan malahan.”

“Bisa tunggu dua jam lagi? Eh, tiga jam deh. Mau lanjutin mimpi yang tadi.”

“Mimpi apaan emang?”

“Mimpi lagi jadi artis Korea sambil nyawer Pyapallen.”

“Aku telpon Kak Seungwoo, nih.”

Mata Hangyul membola. Kesadarannya kembali seratus persen mendengar nama keramat. Seungwoo. Seungwoo. Oh, _no no no_. Jangan sampai Wooseok mengeluarkan kartu andalannya.

“Iya deh, iya! Tapi gue mandi dulu!”

“Gak pake lama. Aku gak mau nunggu lama-lama.”

“Duh, Wooseok, lu kayak pacar gue aja.”

“Ngimpi. Dan ngomong sama aku pakai ‘Kakak’. Aku senior kamu.”

Hangyul menghiraukan, ia kembali menguap dan menutup pintu kamar. Tak berselang lama, ia kembali ke luar membawa handuk. Wooseok masih menyilang tangan, masih bermimik judes, matanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hangyul.

“Apa? Mau ikut mandi? Sini. Ayo kita panjang-panjangan."

Meladeni tingkah konyol Hangyul tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Wooseok berbalik dan turun ke lantai satu. Duduk tegap di ruang santai. Mukanya masih cemberut, bibir bawahnya maju.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya sering bersitegang dengan Hangyul. Mulai dari sifat Hangyul yang tidak sopan kepadanya (tetapi sopaaan sekali dengan Seungwoo, ugh diskriminasi!) sampai kegiatannya memutar lagu kencang-kencang di tengah malam; yang tadinya ingin bobo nyenyak justru begadang karena mendengar nyanyian macam “_Pacarku memang dekat, lima langkah dari rumah_—“

Sewaktu SMA, katanya Hangyul pernah ingin ikut kompetisi menyanyi dangdut yang diadakan oleh salah satu stasiun TV. Pada audisi pertama, ia menyanyikan lagu dangdut sambil _b-boy-ing_, naas kakinya menendang salah satu kamera dan langsung didiskualifikasi. Bukannya untung, justru sial karena harus mengganti rugi kamera yang harganya belasan juta. Karena hal tersebut, ia tidak mampu membayar kos dan orang tuanya pun mengirimkannya ke asrama. Lagian kenapa nyanyi dangdut harus pakai _b-boy-ing_ segala?

Gara-gara itu, kini Wooseok yang harus meladeni semua keabsurdan Hangyul setiap harinya.

Seungyoun hadir, ia duduk di samping Wooseok sambil menyalakan televisi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

“Pagi.”

Mulut Wooseok memilih diam. Mukanya masih bete. Seungyoun menoleh.

“Wooseok? Pagi-pagi kok udah kesurupan?”

“Jangan bikin aku tambah bete, deh!”

Seungyoun langsung terkekeh. “Eh, tumben. Ada apaan emang?”

“Lagi gak pengen ngomong.”

“Tapi itu ngomong.”

“Sekarang gak lagi.”

“Nah, itu.”

“Udah, sekarang _stop_.”

“Katanya lagi gak pengen ngomong, gimana sih.”

“Iya ini gak ngomong lagi.”

Seungyoun senyam-senyum. Ia menyodorkan cemilan. “Mau keripik?”

“Gak.”

Bibirnya semakin mengembang senyum. Wooseok kalau lagi marah lucu, minta dicubit pipinya. Seungyoun mengganti saluran televisi, jarinya menekan tombol, tekan, tekan, tekan—

“Kamu tuh pengen nonton apaan sih sebenernya? Gonta-ganti mulu.”

“Maunya sih nonton Wooseok marah-marah ga jelas tiap pagi gitu.”

Wooseok menoleh. Seungyoun menoleh. Aww.

“Gila,” ledek Wooseok sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

“Emang. Tebak siapa yang bikin aku gila?”

“Dosen bohai dari kedokteran.”

“Y-ya, itu memang bikin gila, _buset bohai banget itu dosen_, tapi kamu juga bikin aku—“

“Wooseok! Tadi lo mau ngomong apaan, buruan ayo! Gue lupa jam sembilan ada acara inboks di lapangan!”

Dari bawah tangga, Hangyul hadir dengan setelan rapi ingin menonton idola manggung. Wooseok berdiri tegap, tangannya mengepal.

“Kamu tuh, ya.” Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar, telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Hangyul, membuat lawannya itu menjuling. “Kamu sadar gak sih? Gara-gara kelakuan kamu itu nilai kamu jadi turun banget?! Kamu fokus sama hal di luar kuliah, nonton konser ini, nonton konser itu, tau-tau ujian jeblok. Tahu siapa yang rugi? Ya, kamu sendiri! Aku gak mau tau, mulai hari ini, tiap habis maghrib kamu datang ke kamarku, kita belajar sampai kamu mampus.”

“Aku boleh ikut ke kamar Wooseok juga, gak? Ehehehe,” ucap Seungyoun angkat tangan.

“Gak boleh ada pengganggu,” jawab Wooseok cepat.

Seungyoun auto pundung.

Hangyul mengangkat telunjuknya, ingin menyampaikan pendapat namun kembali disela oleh Wooseok.

“Anu—“

“Gak terima protes.”

“Bukan mau protes ... tapi ini udah jam setengah sembilan. Hari ini bintang tamunya ada Box, Debagindas, Duo Macan, sama Rajya. Mati aja gue mah kalo sampe kelewatan. Masih ada yang ingin disampein, gak? Buruan.”

Rasanya darah Wooseok mengepul panas, naik hingga kepala, menyentuh ubun-ubun, mencapai langit ke tujuh, terbang bersama paus akrobatik—INTINYA WOOSEOK MARRRRAH SEJADI-JADINYA. “HANGYUL....”

Seungyoun, yang untungnya sangat peka sekali melihat kepulan asap hitam-hitam di atas kepala Wooseok, segera menarik lengan Hangyul ke luar demi keselamatan dan kesejahteraan bersama. “Dah, lu pergi aja udah sono. Gak liat itu Wooseok udah ngasah pisau?”

“Eh, jancuk.”

“Bandel sih bandel, tapi jangan kebandelan gitu sama Wooseok. Ketahuan Seungwoo, mampus lu.”

“Iya, iya sudah. Gua mau pergi dulu.”

Seungyoun mendapati hal menarik di pinggang Hangyul. Sebuah kain. “Apaan, tuh? Selendang?”

“Oh, ini. Bendera Slenk.”

Tetap, ya. Siapa pun bintang tamunya, benderanya tetap Slenk.

“_By the way_, kalo sama yang lain, lo pakai ‘gue-elo’. Cuman sama Wooseok doang pakai ‘aku-kamu’.”

“Ya iyalah. Masa pakai ‘ana-antum’.”

“Hahaha bangsat.”

Hangyul pergi dengan sukacita (serta benjol di kepala sebab Seungyoun kesal sudah dikatai bangsat). Seungyoun mendadah dengan sapu tangan sampai tersedu, puas rasanya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam, menemui Wooseok yang sudah duduk membelakangi.

“Wooseok—“

“Seungyoun, malam ini kamu juga ikut ke kamarku. Kamu bisa jadi _bodyguard_-nya Hangyul, takutnya aku gak sadar diri pengen nyekik dia. Ugh, nyebelin banget tuh anak. Parah. Mau ku soto rasanya.”

Jangan diolah jadi soto, dong. Boleh saja disoto, tapi sebelum itu, Seungyoun mau sungkem dulu sama Hangyul. Sering-sering bikin Wooseok bete, ya. Karena, hore! Akhirnya bisa leha-leha ke kamar Wooseok!

(Tapi kemudian Seungyoun hanya boleh duduk di samping pintu sampai acara belajar selesai. Ia berakhir terlelap).

(Besoknya tersebar foto Seungyoun tertidur di pintu kamar Wooseok dengan air liur menetes).

**From**: Han Seungwoo

_AHAHAHAHAHA SEUNGYOUN MALU-MALUIN ANJIR. Ke luar lu dari asrama gue, pindah aja sana jadi pelawak gantiin Sulay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Hangyul ceritanya berasal dari Malang, makanya dia menyumpah pakai kata jancuk. Semoga di lain chapter saya bisa memperkenalkannya lebih dalam.


End file.
